Kindred
by SilverKnight
Summary: Sometimes, history repeats itself, but ends up with less than perfect results. Jack finds this out the hard way.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Samurai Jack was created by Genndy Tartokovsy, and is property of Cartoon Network. I don't own it, I don't plan on owning it, and I sure as hell don't plan on making money off of it. This is written purely for enjoyment, so please don't sue. I have nothing anyway.

_--Well, while I'm happy how the story sounds and such, I'm not all that proud of how the plot-points (few that there are) seem to inadvertently rip off at least five separate episodes of Samurai Jack. That bothers me. sigh Ah well. I hope you enjoy it. :)--_

_--Oh, and big thanks to YT for beta-reading this fic for me. You really helped me out! bows and hands her a box full of cookies--_

**_Kindred_**_  
By: SilverKnight _

**Prologue**

The thunder rolled.

The lone samurai tilted his head back and scanned the heavy clouds that swirled angrily in the sky. A sharp wind yanked selfishly at his gi, carrying the sweet scent of rain along with it. On cue, tiny droplets of water plummeted from above, colliding with his unprotected face like needles of ice. Gritting his teeth, he braced himself against the chilled evening air and continued through the thick underbrush of the forest.

Aku ground his teeth together, growling.

That _foolish_ samurai with that _wretched_ sword of his! Oh, how he would have _enjoyed_ tearing that little pest limb from limb. "Time and time again, you have managed to defeat me, samurai," he muttered dismally. "You have thwarted all attempts at capture, and have survived the deadliest of traps. Even my all-powerful sorcery has proven useless against you. Is there _no one_ to match your skill with a sword?"

Then the demon's eyebrows flared with an idea. His face grew sly as he leaned forward in his throne of fire, his redlined lips twisting in thought. "Perhaps..." He tapped his claw against the armrest, producing a dull clicking sound. "He is my finest warrior: His speed and strength know no equal. And yet, he is a very volatile resource. Those enchanted blades in his possession are most troublesome to control," he admitted, sounding pensive. "Still, he would fight _well_ against the samurai."

Aku's body morphed and twirled, then slithered through the air towards a far wall. He reformed with disturbing ease and threw his taloned hands into the air as he faced the column of descending darkness in front of him. "From deep within the Pit of Hate, I summon Shade!"

A line of black flowed up from the depths and coalesced into a creature of solidified darkness. His form was humanoid, if loosely so. He stared ahead blankly with luminescent green eyes, his face formless save for the two large horns jutting up from his forehead.

Aku glowered down at the silent figure, his hands crossed behind his back. "Aku is once again in need of your services, minion. There is one who has taken great strides to defy me. This one must be stopped, before he rises against me again." He skulked down to the mindless slave, smiling arrogantly. "You have been given incredible power; the power to devour the essence of another, and add their skills to your own. If you succeed in this task, Aku may be willing to grant you more."

Shade's face twitched slightly, but otherwise remained still.

The wizard saw the movement and drew back, grinning thinly. "...Are you not pleased?" His leer widened as he chuckled darkly. "...Yes, _yes_... You will do quite well. He pointed dramatically at the image flickering overhead. Go forth, and _destroy_ Samurai Jack!"

Shade bowed humbly. "...Yes, Master."

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Part I

Disclaimer: Samurai Jack was created by Genndy Tartokovsy, and is property of Cartoon Network. I don't own it, I don't plan on owning it, and I sure as hell don't plan on making money off of it. This is written purely for enjoyment, so please don't sue. I have nothing anyway.

_--Big thanks to YT for beta-reading this fic for me. You really helped me out! bows and hands her a box full of cookies--_

**_Kindred_**_  
By: SilverKnight _

**Part I**

Jack sighed wearily. At first, he had thought that the massive trees towering hundreds of feet above his head would catch at least _some_ of the rainfall. However, much to his discontent, that was proven false when veritable waterfalls tumbled down upon him from the wide-brimmed leaves, soaking him through to the bone. His teeth began chattering slightly as he searched hopefully for a place to wait out the storm.

In the corner of his eye, a shadow moved.

His predicament forgotten, Jack's hand flew to the hilt of his katana. He struggled to listen beyond the loud splattering of rain that surrounded him. The hair on the back of his neck bristled as an unnatural chill danced up his spine. Something was out there. He strained all of his senses, using every ounce of his training to pinpoint the source of the movement.

Nothing.

He frowned deeply and cautiously began to make his way through the dense shrubbery, taking very close note of everything around him. Minutes passed. The formerly buzzing forest suddenly felt too quiet for his tastes. In the distance, through the darkness that blanketed the forest around him, he spied a large clearing. Grasping his sword tighter, he quickened his pace, until he was within a few steps' distance of the tree line...

High above, a small twig snapped. He froze and looked up.

A living shadow plummeted from the canopy. Jack rolled away as its feet slammed into the ground that he'd been occupying a split-second before. Already on the move, he drew his sword defensively. He brought up his blade to block his assailant's weapon, producing bluish sparks on impact. Something metallic blurred to his left. He crouched as another sword cut through the mist, whizzing an inch over his head. Jack bounded away, eyes wide. _Two_ swords?

The demon charged, its blades arcing through the maelstrom in quick, graceful swipes. Jack bared his teeth as he scrambled to defend himself against the onslaught. He parried and dodged wildly; he didn't dare _blink_, lest he wind up being mortally wounded. As he dove under another strike, the katana's edge sliced cleanly through the oak branch that stood just behind him. Several more lay strewn among the underbrush.

The downpour intensified, lowering visibility to an arm's length. Jack squinted his eyes and tensed his shoulders. A sword shot out from the darkness. He inched around the deathblow as the sharpened edge tore through the front of his gi. The other blade appeared and tore through the flesh and muscle of his left arm just as easily as the other one had through the cloth. A foot connected solidly with his ankle, causing his body lurching awkwardly. He spun to catch himself. A wet heel jabbed into his ribs, sending him face-first into the mud.

Snarling, he pried himself from the embrace of the earth, making a cursory check of his condition. His left arm bled freely; the triceps screamed in pain. Negligible. His ribs ached; if they weren't broken already, he was fairly certain they would be soon enough. He would deal with that later. Jack clenched his right hand, feeling the comforting presence of his sword's grip. He was still armed; good.

Jack stood, tugging off the sopping cloth hanging from his shoulders, and tossed it away as he turned. Through the sheets of rain, he managed to make out a faint silhouette. It had the figure of a well-built male, approximately six feet in height. Horns extended inches above its soulless aquamarine eyes, and a mass of what looked vaguely similar to hair cascaded down its neck and back. A cape of liquid ink fluttered eerily from its shoulders. Any light that was unfortunate enough to strike its form was soaked into the impenetrable darkness of its body, leaving nary a trace. It was mildly unsettling.

Truly, though, the strangest things about this demon were the weapons it carried. They were very similar to his own, down to the dim blue sheen of the enchanted steel, but the blades were longer than any katana he'd ever seen before. A part of him was impressed that the creature was able to wield them at all. A sword such as that would have been much too large and cumbersome for him to use effectively.

It was then that an odd thought struck him. He was still alive.

His charcoal eyes narrowed, flaring as they did so. "I was unable to defend myself, and yet you did not strike me down," he stated. "Why?"

It stared back at him, its eyes glowing faintly. "...Dishonor," it hissed quietly.

Jack's brows puckered in thought. He blinked, filing it away for later. "Well, I have risen. Come and _get_ me," he growled, sliding into an attack position.

It lunged forward. As its sword closed in, he leapt high into the air, weapon held stiff behind him. The shade followed suit, tracing his path. Jack bounded from tree to tree, weaving an intricate pattern through the canopy. The shadow trailed his movements exactly, closing the distance with each passing second. His legs protested their overuse, and were moments away from giving out altogether.

Steeling himself, he shot upward with as much force as he could muster, knowing that his pursuer was hot on his heels. He spied a redwood, and with a war cry, swung his katana as he passed. The tree's thick trunk gave only a token resistance as the magical blade split it into halves. Its top teetered directly into the path of the shadow. The creature smashed into the trunk with a sickening crunch and was forced underfoot as it plummeted into the wet soil hundreds of feet below.

Jack landed lightly on the rain-slicked branch, his arms poised in a striking position. Solemnly, he rose, pivoting on his slime-covered geta to stare at the destruction. A torrent of rain spilled into the newly created clearing. A trace of pale blue light gleamed against the stumps where limbs and trees once proudly stood, now crushed beneath the fallen redwood. The image was perversely beautiful.

"It spoke of dishonor," he murmured, his expression thoughtful. "Why would a minion of Aku adhere to the Warrior's Code?" Jack frowned slightly, confused and disconcerted. He focused his gaze on the wreckage below, sighing. It made no difference now. He began to sheathe his sword, allowing a moment to wince from the pain in his left arm. He was going to have to stitch the wound up.

Underneath the remains, something moved.

The samurai stopped, watching numbly as the massive redwood trunk was sliced to pieces with a few well-placed strokes of a mystical blade. The chunks of wood fell away as the shadow rose, twisting its head around as if cracking its neck. It turned its gaze skyward, finding his position instantly.

His eyes widened minutely. He had a bad feeling about this.

The shade took a precious second to stare at him curiously, its expression nearly remorseful. It then vanished into thin air.

He blinked in surprise. Teleportation?

An instant later, it reappeared an arm's length away from him, katanas arcing downward. Shocked, he dove back, his sandals leaving the branch just as it was severed neatly into thirds. Jack landed in a run, darting into the underbrush as he felt the wind of a near-miss gust against his back. He emerged from the leaves, instantly rolling away. He stood, and blocked with his sword.

Jump. Roll.

He lost his footing, skidding clumsily on his sandals.

Block. Lunge.

He stood unevenly, struggling frantically to keep up with the specter's blows as he was forced backward.

Strike. Dodge.

He twisted unnaturally as his enemy's blade drew another line of blood across his chest.

Run. Fall.

Jack collapsed to the ground, heaving with exertion. Several more deep gashes ran across his skin. The rain washed away the rivulets of red that trailed down much of his upper body. He glared at the shadow that waited impassively in front of him, growling, "I will _not_ be defeated!"

His eyes aflame, he launched into the air, striking furiously. The shade blinked, visibly surprised by the ferocity of his attack. Jack batted away one of its swords. Bringing his arms up, he plunged his katana hilt deep into its chest.

The creature roared in agony, its swords slipping from its grasp, as it dropped to the mud with a soggy _plop_. As its back arched, Jack noted that the area his blade touched was beginning to burn away, flaring red like embers as it melted. The shadow's taloned fingers locked around his wrists, digging painfully into his skin. Jack ignored his enemy's attempts to free itself and held the sword firm.

Unexpectedly, it stopped screaming, and used Jack's wrists to haul itself upright. It jerked itself free, rending a gaping wound in its side. In the same motion, it pulled his arms down with one hand, then reared back and punched him in the face with the other. Jack's head snapped to the side, careening into a mass of twigs and leaves with a jolt of pain.

Blinking, he shook his head clear, then darted off into the woodwork as the shadow busied itself with finding its weapons. He crouched low to the ground, covertly studying the specter. It plucked the katanas from the muck, crooking its head to inspect the seething gash in its side. A moment passed in silence before molten red tendrils sprung from either side of the wound, intertwining together as they grew. In mere seconds, the debilitating injury that had afflicted it was gone, the eerie scarlet glow faded into black.

Jack's blood ran like ice and a cool dread settled in the pit of his stomach. The demon was immune to his blade! For one of the few times in his life, he was wholly uncertain if he could even _survive_ the battle, let alone be victorious. Perhaps a strategic retreat was in order...

He shook his head brusquely, his eyes narrowing. "No, I will stand my ground. If there is a way to defeat this creature, I will find it." He slunk deeper into the shrubbery as the shadow scanned the area with a predatory glare. "It was injured while it was unarmed," he remarked quietly. "Perhaps the magical blades protect it from harm. So, to defeat it, I must first disarm it."

He frowned. "Its speed is incredible," he confessed thoughtfully. "It is impossible to defend myself from *both* his weapons with just my one. I _must_ take away his advantage."

Far behind him, a bush rustled.

He whirled around to see the dark figure stampeding forward. The samurai gritted his teeth, opting for a different tactic. "Wait!" To his surprise, the shadow heeded his command and stopped abruptly. "I have a request. If you have any semblance of honor within that inhuman guise, you will listen to it."

Its eyes brightened for a moment, illuminating the nearby raindrops green. "...Speak," it said.

Jack stared warily for a moment, to ensure this wasn't a ploy to catch him off-guard. "There is a clearing nearby. I request that we battle there, and _evenly_; one sword against one sword."

The specter remained silent, pondering. Finally, it nodded in agreement. "...Very well." It threw a katana at his feet and disappeared.

He gawked at the spot his adversary had been standing a second ago, absently listening to the metallic _tink_ of raindrops hitting the magical blade. He squared his shoulders, preparing himself mentally and physically, before marching toward the clearing.

**_To be continued_**


	3. Part II

Disclaimer: Samurai Jack was created by Genndy Tartokovsy, and is property of Cartoon Network. I don't own it, I don't plan on owning it, and I sure as hell don't plan on making money off of it. This is written purely for enjoyment, so please don't sue. I have nothing anyway.

_--Big thanks to YT for beta-reading this fic for me. You really helped me out! bows and hands her a box full of cookies--_

**_Kindred_**_  
By: SilverKnight _

**Part II**

They stood silent on opposite ends of the pasture, a fierce wind howling through the grassy expanse between them. Lightning flitted across the clouds, illuminating everything except the minion of darkness, which remained pitch black despite the blinding light. The samurai had seen many disturbing things that had defied logic, but he couldn't help but feel his skin crawl at the creature's sheer depravity to all he held dear about nature. This thing was simply_wrong_.

He took a moment to check the makeshift bandage he had used to bind the throbbing wound on his arm. Satisfied that it would slow the bleeding, he purposefully unsheathed his katana and glared at the specter. "I am ready," he declared.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the living shadow shot into motion, slashing at him with its sword. Jack sidestepped the sweeping blow, raking his own blade across his opponent's unguarded midsection. It hissed, stabbing its sword at him. He deflected the curved blade and impaled the creature through the shoulder. Twisting his wrists, he yanked his katana out, severing its arm in the process.

It screeched, vanishing in panic as the useless limb melted into a glob of black ink. Jack blinked, peering through the torrent worriedly. "I dislike that technique," he said into the night. What bothered him the most was that he didn't know what the technique actually _was_. Was it teleportation, or was it simply amazing speed? If the latter were the case, then the specter had the ability to move far faster than he could possibly follow, and had thus far been only toying with him.

Jack growled. "I don't like being toyed with. Show yourself, demon!"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Without looking, he dropped and rolled as mystical steel whirred scant inches from his head. Jack rose to his feet and shifted into a defensive position. "It still has an advantage in speed and reach" he huffed as he leapt over its head, deftly blocking another blow. However, it is not nearly as effective with one sword as it is with two. Observing that its arm had not fully grown back yet, he also surmised that its regenerative capabilities were hampered without both weapons.

He raced across the lush plane, his sword held out to his side. The creature blocked his lightning strike and snapped out a formless limb. Jack's neck collided with its stiff forearm; he twirled through the air and landed gracelessly on his back in a sodden heap. He rolled to his knees, his hand wrapped protectively around his throat as he hacked.

Jack pushed himself to his feet, darting away from his enemy's blade. He brought his own weapon up and struggled to maintain an adequate defense as it changed tactics. Whereas before it struck with long, fluid movements, it now charged with brute force; utilizing its advantage in range with short, quick stabbing motions. He had seen fighters adapt to new situations, but the shift in the demon's style was...different.

It was as though it had become someone else.

He had never felt so ill at ease about one of Aku's minions. There was something about this one that made it very unusual, very dangerous. And he had a sinking feeling that it was due to much more than its speed.

Their katanas met with a thundering clash of steel and sparks. The solidified void pressed down upon him with all of its weight. Jack bared his teeth, feeling his geta tear up blades of grass and clumps of dirt as he was pushed backward. With agonizing slowness he pivoted his right foot, digging his sandal into the loose soil. The shadow pushed harder, shoving Jack's blade back to his chest. It was now or never.

With a grunt, he threw himself to his left. The creature stumbled forward and whirled around, vainly attempting to duck as the edge of Jack's sword cleaved a portion of its face off. It howled, striking out blindly. Jack tried to avoid the blow, but he found himself reeling to the ground with a hand clamped over his face and a scream in his throat.

Hissing, he peeled his palm back, squinting his eyes as blood seeped into them. His muscles taut, he raised his head skyward, letting the downpour stream over the searing, inflamed gash that opened flesh from cheekbone to hairline. Jack turned to glare at the shadow through the limp strands of hair hanging over his forehead. Sneering, he watched as the remainder of the specter's face began to bulge and grow, the inky substance molding into humanoid features.

The spectacle revolted him.

"It has become clear that I am not battling any ordinary minion of Aku," he seethed, tentatively running his fingers over the wound. "You are of a special breed. You've yet to resort to petty tricks, and seem intent on fighting fairly." Jack wasn't surprised when it didn't answer; it was still regrowing its lower jaw. "Why do you fight for Aku, when it is so obvious that you live by an honor code?"

His disgust slowly gave way to a chilling horror. "Could it be? Were you once _human_?"

It hissed with its newly created mouth and leapt to the attack. Jack repelled the arcing sword into the dirt, kicking the hilt from the shadow's fingers as he rose. Frowning, he slammed his geta onto the blue-tinted steel with a hollow _clack, _resolutely pointing his katana at the demon. The tip of the mystical blade hovered over its chest, glinting dangerously. "Surrender," he said, "and I will spare your life."

Its eyes narrowed to slits, flaring brightly. "Never," it snarled, vanishing into the darkness.

Jack blinked, perturbed. "I _greatly_ dislike that technique," he muttered. He scanned the area tensely, unable to banish the feeling that he had just made an incredibly stupid mistake. "There is nowhere it can run to," he continued quietly. "I have its weapon under my heel, and without another, there is no..."

His eyes grew large. It had _two_ weapons.

Grass crunched to his right. He started to maneuver past the oncoming blow, when his sandal rapped against the blade held beneath it. "The sword," he huffed, glancing downward. He glowered at the charging specter and braced himself.

Jack barely managed to duck and weave around the deadlier strikes. He made sure to keep his foot firmly on top of his enemy's katana. The shadow stabbed forward. Jack deflected the attack. His opponent crouched and slashed at his ankles. He yanked his feet into the air. The demon groped for its blade. Jack stomped down on either side of its hand and speared it to the ground with the tip of his weapon. Yelping, it pulled its one hand free and swept its enchanted katana at Jack's neck with the other. Both swords met, sparks of magical energy flaring from the mystical weapons as they competed for dominance.

Suddenly, the shadow drew its sword back and kicked Jack's arms downward. A bony fist crushed into his cheekbone, sending him stumbling to the grass. As he fell, he seized his enemy's wrist, dragging it down with him. He landed on his back, curled his legs under the void's abdomen, and launched it headlong into the field.

Gasping, Jack scrambled to the blade's resting place. His fingers had only just scraped across its leather handle when the creature was upon him again. He vaulted onto his hands, kicking away the attack as his grip tightened around the hilt. Jack cartwheeled and lifted both weapons in a defensive stance.

The shadow skittered to a halt, its gleaming eyes wide with something akin to fear. To test his capability, Jack swung the sword once, straining momentarily at the weight of it. It was easily three times heavier than his katana, and was as tall as he. To make matters worse, he was forced to wield it one-handed. The specter's panicked expression slowly faded and it glowered at him with narrowed eyes. It stabbed its weapon into the dirt and leaned upon it idly, and smiled conceitedly.

Jack frowned in response, his pride swelling. It was _taunting_ him! He always held a severe loathing for those who taunted others.

He arched a thick eyebrow, feigning curiosity. "Are you surrendering?" he asked, his lips a thin line. "I fight now to defend my life; I will not strike you down while you are so obviously defenseless."

The creature took a step back, insulted. Jack stifled the smirk of satisfaction. "If you do not wish to face me, then leave me to go on my way."

It paused. Then it pulled its katana from the ground and rested it casually on its shoulder. The creature narrowed its eyes briefly, before its body vaporized into nothingness.

He blinked. "Could it have actually left?" he murmured, his eyes flickering around him warily. They fell upon the cumbersome sword in his grasp. His reflection in the blade was marred by trails of rainfall. He scrutinized the jagged wound that ran across his face, his jaw muscles rolling beneath his skin.

Jack lifted his head proudly, his gaze aimless. "I know you're out there," he stated, his voice resonating through the clearing. "Such tricks have been attempted before; they will afford you no advantage over me. Righteousness cannot be stopped by means of treachery." He fell silent for an instant. "If there is any humanity left within you, then you will face me honorably."

A cool wind blew, rustling the grass in the field. Jack scanned the distance, his eye distinguishing an unnatural darkness to his near left. The shade stood enshrouded by mist and shadow, its posture and billowing cape producing a strong, virtuous quality that was previously absent. Gradually, it stepped closer, moving with a quiet grace that reminded him of royalty. Perhaps it had once been a king.

Or a prince.

The specter halted, its head tilted down to look at him. Jack returned its gaze guardedly, unsure of what it was planning to do. With a flick of its wrist the shadow drove the elongated blade into the earth, then knelt at his feet with its head bowed. Jack was startled; his stance relaxed as he gawked at the humbled creature. "Do you surrender?" he asked, caught between suspicion and relief.

"I surrender," it grated, its hands wrapped around the hilt weakly.

Jack creased his brows, ignoring the burst of fire that ran across his skull. For the most part, the creature had fought with a clear code of honor. He was certain that it was once human, and that it had been enslaved by Aku. However, he had been deceived numerous times by those hiding under the cloak of good-will and righteousness. There was also the matter of the demon's original intention to _kill_ him...

He closed his eyes, weighing compassion against pragmatism. Eventually he sighed, lowering his head. "You have proven yourself honorable," he uttered quietly. He spun his grip upon the large weapon, holding the handle out for the shade to take. "You are free to go."

The specter raised its head minutely and stared at the hilt reverently. Slowly, it closed a gnarled hand around the leather grip, then jabbed the tip of the sword into the ground beside the other. The creature rose to its feet and bowed respectfully. The samurai returned the bow, sheathing his katana with a hint of a relieved smile on his swollen and bleeding lips.

The specter held out its hand, its eyes flashing jovially. Jack looked at its featureless hand for an instant before clasping it with his own. "You are an impressive warr—"

Without warning, it clutched his wrist and pulled him forward harshly. It then slammed its knee into his chest, and the sharpened ridges of the joint notching into his ribs and snapping cartilage. Eyes wide, he sagged against its upraised leg, tasting copper on his tongue as he coughed painfully. The specter scowled and smashed its elbow against the sweltering laceration on his face.

Jack careened into the topsoil and rolled limply a few times before coming to a halt. Pinpricks of rain assailed his aching body as he sluggishly hauled himself to a kneeling position, wiping the spattering of blood from his face with trembling hands. He had been deceived. _Again_. Angered, his fingers encircled the hilt—

Stunned, he gaped at his side, to find only a loosened piece of sash in place of his sheath and sword. "_What_?"

The demon soared over the grass and rammed him onto his back with a nauseating crack. It knelt down, pressing its full weight on his ribs as it wrapped its crooked fingers on either side of his head. Snarling, Jack fought back the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and glared at the devious monster that loomed above him. If he were to die, he was going to face death with his eyes open.

The creature's eyes crackled with electricity as a dull glow poured from its hands. He felt a slight chill, one that was hauntingly reminiscent of a prior event. The creature shrieked, and for a split-second, he thought it was laughing.

Suddenly, a thousand white-hot claws raked over every inch of his body, shredding at his limbs. Jack clenched his fists and arched his back as his face knotted in agony. A scream of anguish built up in his burning lungs, but he willed himself to remain quiet. As wave after wave of blinding pain ripped through him, he felt a set of talons tug at his mind and spirit, greedily tearing away chunks of them both. Helpless, he watched with unabated horror as the memories of his homeland were plucked from him, absorbed into something cold and inhuman.

It was doing more than killing him. It was stealing his soul.

Jack mustered every scrap of strength that remained within him. He lifted his convulsing arms in defiance and clamped his hands down on both sides of the specter's head. A surge of ice bolted through his veins and darted up his spine. His eyes flew open. As the remainder of his essence was dragged from his body, his mind was abruptly filled with the knowledge of another.

Before him stood a solitary figure clad in all black, challenging the shape-shifting wizard with not one, but two holy blades. His skill was staggering, unearthly in its agility and elegance. Indeed, Jack grudgingly admitted that the warrior's swordsmanship was superior to his own. Yet, something was wrong. The warrior had somehow lost the battle, and was struck down by the wicked monster.

Images and sounds flitted through his scattered consciousness, flipping and twisting around him until they blurred together. An explosion of light surrounded him, drenching him in a cold so bitter that it burned. Distantly, he heard a tormented shriek. He didn't recognize the voice as his own.

Slowly, the curtain of white faded, and he found himself suspended in a vast expanse of nothingness. Thick brown clouds swirled above and below him, stretching to the horizon without ever seeming to touch. Flashes of color lit up the tumultuous whirlwinds, dull booms echoing through the bleary realm. He blinked, staring down at his hands and body. "What has happened?"

"You're in the abyss."

Startled, he wheeled around in the humid air, his eyes falling upon a man with a thick mane of long, white hair. The man was facing away from him. Without turning, he continued, "I am impressed; you are the only warrior to have ever survived absorption. You must have an incredible strength of will."

"Who are you?" the samurai inquired.

The figure slowly pivoted, staring over his plated shoulder with unnaturally brilliant eyes. "I am all that is left of my essence; the last remnants of my humanity within this soulless shell." The man twisted to face him fully, his gaunt face framed by ashen locks. "I know who you are, samurai. I know of your quest, and of your origin."

His expression remained impassive. "You have me at a disadvantage, for I know nothing of you."

"There is not much to tell," he lamented. "We are alike, you and I. Both born into leadership, trained from childhood in the hopes of one day reclaiming our birthright from the tyrant, Aku. I was the one beacon of hope in a world without any." He paused. "However, I had failed."

The warrior's lips quirked into a rueful smirk, a tale of remorse dancing through his piercing emerald eyes. "I had believed that the key to Aku's defeat lied within the power of my weaponry. In my foolishness, I had my soul bonded to the swords, rendering me virtually invincible for as long as I held them within my grasp." His hand balled into a tightly knotted fist. "Aku used the enchantment against me, disarmed me, and subjugated me to his will. Now, all that I'd ever been is trapped, locked away within the wretched blades that brought this fate upon me."

The samurai frowned, feeling an overwhelming surge of compassion. "Aku brought this fate upon you; nothing else."

The man chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "We are indeed alike, samurai. But so very different. You, Masamune, were forged out of purity and light, destined to protect the innocent with your strength. _I_, cursed Murasame, was born from death and darkness. My purpose was destruction, and nothing else. We are on opposing sides of the same coin; kindred spirits, but exact opposites."

The figure closed his eyes and rolled his head back upon his shoulders. "Your essence has been almost completely absorbed. I still retain enough control to disrupt the process, and send your soul back to its rightful place. But I must act now."

Jack furrowed his brows, noting absently that he was no longer wounded in this realm. "Is there nothing that can be done to reverse the spell Aku has wrought upon you?"

"To free me, you must break the enchantment that keeps me here," the warrior answered enigmatically, lifting his arms.

He felt himself being tugged away. "How do I accomplish that?" he asked urgently, fighting to remain in the abyss that entrapped them.

"Why are you resisting?" the man demanded, his face twitching in frustration. "You need to return quickly, before your chance is lost!"

"I cannot allow you to remain at Aku's mercy," the samurai answered, his voice firm with resolve. "How do I destroy the enchantment that binds you?"

The figure bared his teeth, colorless locks of hair whipping violently behind him. "You have to leave this place! _Now_!"

"Tell me how to free you, and I will," he replied.

The soldier's face suddenly became inquisitive, his eyes fluttering open to focus on Jack. "You're willing to risk your soul for another?"

He nodded. "I am."

The spirit gaped at him, his jade eyes flickering with something indescribable. "So very different," he murmured.

"And, yet, so alike," Jack countered calmly, a slight grin curving his lips.

His counterpart stared at him for another precious second before bowing humbly. "You must strike down what I have become with my own sword. It is the only way to break the enchantment."

Jack respectfully returned the bow, allowing himself to be gently pulled from the strange domain he had found himself in. "You shall be freed, warrior," he whispered into the darkness that blanketed itself around him.

He felt his essence slide back into the warmth of his body, a mixture of relief and awkwardness swirling through his mind. He quickly checked to make sure his memories were intact, and was surprised to find that he not only remembered his own experiences, but could easily recall the memories of the possessed warrior.

Then the pain came.

He sucked in a deep breath and was rewarded with a dozen knives thrusting into his lungs. He winced, grinding his jaw as a swell of lava bombarded his senses. Calling upon years of discipline, he forced the injuries to the back of his mind, opening his eyes.

The demon stomped down. Jack slid to the right and its clawed foot trampled the water-soaked grass a hair's breadth from his temple. Filled with purpose, Jack scampered to his feet, searching for the twin katanas. A hand gripped his gi and threw him forward. He planted his hands on the ground, wheeling around and harshly axing his leg against the shadow's head. It slammed into the mud face first, skidding through the field with a chunk of soaking white cloth in its fingers. Jack regained his balance and sprinted through the downpour.

He spotted the black leather hilts jutting from the meadow and reached for them. The shadow lunged from the mist, tackling him mere inches from the swords. It hooked an arm around his neck and with a taloned hand twisted his head painfully to the side. Jack clawed at the creature's iron grip, jabbing his elbow into its sides to no avail. He glared at the offending arm, grimacing distastefully.

He bared his teeth, and bit down.

The specter screeched, its hold loosening. Yanking the demon forward, Jack slammed the back of his head into its face with a wet crunch. He shoved it away and hopped sloppily over its prone form. Icy fingers snaked around his ankle, squeezing with enough force to crush the bones within to pulp. Rooting himself in place, Jack extended his arm; his fingertips whispered across the blade's handle.

_'We are alike, you and I.'_

_'We are on opposing sides of the same coin; kindred spirits, but exact opposites.'_

_'Kindred spirits.'_

_Kindred._

Snarling, Jack stretched and finally captured the sword in his grasp. He wrenched it free as he fell to his side and belted the demon across the face with his free foot. It stumbled, landing on its backside. With failing strength and a determined roar, Jack lunged forward.

The shade howled shrilly as the curved blade pierced its torso, pinning it to the soft earth. Light exploded from the sword, swallowing its body in sizzling magical energy. Jack squinted his eyes, shielding his face with his hand. For an instant, the form of a human took shape within the shaft of light, its expression peaceful.

"I'm in your debt, samurai," the warrior said with a smile.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but fell silent when the silhouette dissolved into the ray of mystical energy. The pool of white flared wildly, engulfing him. Jack gasped as a gentle warmth permeated his spirit, expelling his weariness with a rejuvenating gust of wind. It twined about his battered body like a network of vines, mending his wounds with a pure and delicate touch. It reached into the deepest corners his mind, soothing away his worries and doubts. For one fleeting moment, he felt safe, secure...happy.

After what could have easily been an eternity, the light dissipated into the landscape, replaced by the oppressive darkness of the late-night thunderstorm. Stunned, Jack leaned his full weight upon the hilt of the sword, his eyes wide. That was an experience unlike any hed ever felt before. The energy was more than a simple enchantment being broken; it had healed him as a parting gift, and offered him a split-second of bliss as a token of esteem.

It had been _alive_.

"Thank you, warrior," he murmured, running a finger over the newly restored flesh that covered the bridge of his nose.

He slowly rose to his feet, acutely noting the condition of the sword in his grip. What once was a finely-crafted weapon of destruction now protruded from the field as a rusted piece of scrap metal, its exquisite black leather hilt damaged and torn. His eyebrow arching in interest, he pivoted to look at the other katana, confirming his suspicions as his eyes washed over its dulled, worn-down blade.

He took a step forward, his geta tapping lightly against something hidden within the grass. Knitting his brows, he glimpsed downward to find his sword carefully arranged at his feet. He knelt, tentatively laying the ruined katana next to its twin, and stared at them sadly. The memories he had unintentionally acquired from the warrior were beginning to fade, but he still retained enough to understand that his greatest fear hadnt been death, but to die without purpose.

Jack gripped the polished wooden sheath of his katana absently, pursing his lips in thought. He couldn't let him vanish into oblivion. He had to do something...

His face lit up with an idea. Standing quickly, he slid his sword into the loose loop of his sash, and darted off into the surrounding forest.

---

The samurai sheathed his katana and stepped back to survey his handiwork. He'd spent the remainder of the night dragging a large chunk of the fallen redwood to the ruined swords and turning it into a crude memorial for the nameless warrior. The unknown man's twin blades stood proudly in front of the wooden monument, framing it. Satisfied, Jack pressed his palms together and bowed deeply. "I will continue to fight in your stead. We will succeed; I swear it," he stated quietly. "Rest well."

He rose, gazing at the monument for a moment longer, before turning on the heel of his geta and walking off into the distance.

The storm clouds had long since passed, leaving the sky uncovered as the sun rose. Wisps of morning light meandered into the lush clearing, highlighting an engraving made upon the makeshift testament. The short passage read only this:

_To Kindred_

_Never Forgotten_

--There ya go!--


End file.
